Entries of Zelena
by inuyashas little cat demon
Summary: You've all heard of Inuyasha, right? well, did you know his best friend growing up was a cat?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own inuyasha.

**Chapter 1**

**Entries of zelena**

**The untold child hood of Inuyasha**

Everyone knows about Inuyasha the "Great Dog Demons Halfling", right? Well what about his best friend while growing up? Did you know his best friend was a cat?

Once, in feudal Japan; when a human mother gave birth to a Halfling dog demon, about half a mile away another was born. Her name was Zelena; she was part cat-demon on her mother's side. Zelena had red cat ears, propped in long dark brown hair, claws as sharp as knifes, and a long red tail to match. Other then that she looked normal.

On her first day of Elementary school, the other kids would be mean to her and kick, spit, punch, pull her hair her, and throw trash at her; she was just about to start to cry when a half dog-demon like herself came up to her and smiled at her. "Hi, my name is Inuyasha," the boy said to her friendly. "I'm Zelena, I'm new". Zelena replied in the same tone. "Do you want to be friends, since we are both in the same boat?" Inuyasha asked still smiling. "Sure, I always wanted a friend. But every where I go, people are mean to me because I look different, not because of who I truly am." Zelena said in an ashamed voice, whaile looking down at the ground where she stands"Me, too".

From then on they always stood up for one another, and cared for each other until that unfaithful day when Inuyasha got in trouble at school for putting something bad in Zelena locker, which Zelena thinking it was him who done it told the teacher. They got into a big fight over it and stopped talking to each other. Everything went down hill from there, the torture to Inuyasha and Zelena got worse. Everyday Zelena hid in the closet from her bullies. Inuyasha did the same thing except at a different time. They did the same thing every day all the way through last day of 3rd grade.

On that last day some one must have been watching over them that their bullies started after them at the same time and Inuyasha and Zelena both ran in the closet. "What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked Zelena. "I'm guessing the same reason you are." Zelena replied. "Look what do I have to say for us to be friends again? I miss hanging out with you; we had something good going on in the old days when we were friends. "Inuyasha asked in an "I miss you dearly" voice. "Just answer this why did you put a dead rat in my locker?"

**To be continued…….**

**Please make reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Entries of zelena**

**The untold story of the childhood of Inuyasha **

Chapter one sum: a half cat demon was born same day & time as famous Halfling Inuyasha. Zelena (Halfling cat) goes to first day of school and gets picked on. Inuyasha stands up for Zelena and they become friends. Something goes wrong and they start to hate each other. On last day of school they start talking about the problem between them. And this is where we shall pick up:

"I didn't Zelena, you have to believe me!" Inuyasha said starting to cry. "How do I know you are not lying to me?" Zelena asked wishing Inuyasha would stop crying. "I thought you of all people would trust in me!" Inuyasha stated as he walk to the closet door. "Inuyasha wait."

"What?"

"I want to say something to you!"

"What is it Zelena?"

"I trust you with all my heart."

"Well it's to late I can't even like you as a friend anymore" Inuyasha lied. Then felt bad when he saw Zelena's tears start to run down her cheek.

"Fine, I'm sorry then for ever bugging you, it will never happen again." Zelena said a she hung her head and left for the closets door. But before she turned the knob on the door, Inuyasha ran up to her, and hugged the shit out of her. "I thought you hated me!" Zelena said as she was stunned by Inuyasha sudden movement. "That time I lied." Inuyasha said to Zelena. "I like you as a friend Inuyasha not an enemy" zelena said truthfully.

"Do you want to be friends again?" Inuyasha asked, afraid she would say no. "Yes, I miss you to much." Zelena said now wiping at her tears; so Inuyasha could not see them but she was too late , because he walked up to her and swiped them off for her. "Thanks" zelena said just as the bell had rung.

"See you after school." Zelena now said.

Time continued on as their friend ship grew stronger, not enough to say puppy love but pretty close to it. Now let's stop fast forwarding time to about fifth grade. A time when kids somewhat understood (puppy) love. Now Inuyasha has become much stronger, and wiser, but didn't all ways choose to follow that course he could see that was right one. Like for instance trusting his brother to protect him, he knew it was foolish but he gave it a shot anyway A/N why he did they is still a mystery . He looked at Zelena in a whole new light, "wow" he thought to him self" she's pretty, but I could never tell her; that would be to weird, asking my best friend out on a date." Inuyasha was to caught up in his train of thought that he didn't notice that Zelena had walked up to him. "HEY" zelena had yelled at him trying to break his train of thought. "shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" the Libran said with her head sticking out the library door. "no talking in the halls( which it is weird how every one is screaming in the hallways yet she only yells at them)." Well g2g going to be late for class." Zelena says quietly to Inuyasha the runs off.

"See you, zelena"

**To be continued…….**

**Please leave reviews!**


End file.
